


Pier

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Codependency, Codes & Ciphers, Cryptic Messages, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hidden Locations, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Injuries, Missing Persons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Search Parties, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Where are Mark and Jack?





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to this psych horror fic! Hope you really enjoy all the plot twists and cryptic messages here!

" _Jack._ " Mark begs, eyes covered by cloth as he desperately turns his head back and forth to somehow locate his best friend. "Jack, are you okay?"

 

" **Urgh**..." Was all Jack could muster up, his head drowsy and spinning from being hit by some blunt object. He tried to move his arms and legs, but found them to be bound together behind and in front of him.

 

"Jack I'm gonna get us out of here okay? I'm sure...I'm sure our fans and friends have realized we're missing right? Of course they have, it'll be okay." Mark reasons, more to himself than a heavily disoriented Jack. He could feel Jack lean back onto him, the back of their heads touching as he makes more groaning noises, but no actual verification that he hadn't suffered any major brain damage. Mark growled under his breath, then inhaled.

 

**"WHO ARE YOU??? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU _WANT_ FROM US**!" He screamed, and the loud echo of an intercom threatened to remove his hearing. He heaved a breath, drenched with sweat from trying to fight just hours before.

 

" _Stay still. Stop moving. The photos won't come out as well if you keep moving_." The deep voice says, scratchy and filled with despair and hatred.

 

"Jack needs help. He might have a concussion or, or worse!"

 

There was a long pause, silence besides the sound of something shuffling near the microphone.

 

" _Objects do not speak. You are an object. Don't speak_." The voice came again, and Mark laid his head back against Jack's, wriggling in the tight ropes and trying to get free.

 

Snap.

 

A bright flash catches Mark's eye from above, threatening to take away is eyesight as well and making him still.

 

Snap.

 

Another click echoes through the room, and Mark feels so exposed and sick.

 

He's worried about Jack, who had taken a serious blow to the head by a boulder or something when they got attacked.

 

Snap.

 

Another shutter, and then silence.

 

Then Mark screaming, wondering why they deserved this.

* * *

 

"I'm here! What's up!" Ethan yells, walking through the front door of Tyler and Mark's house.

 

"Hey have you heard from Mark and Jack lately? They haven't been updating on Twitter or texting or... _anything_." Tyler asked Ethan, who simply shook his head and shrugged.

 

"When did they say they'd be back from their trip?"

 

"Today right? This morning?" Tyler asks, and Ethan frowns up, taking out his phone to call Mark. He waits for a few minutes then his frown gets deeper.

 

"Hey...Mark? Just checking on you two. You guys were supposed to come back today right? Just text us and let us know..." He said to the voicemail, hanging up and then trying Jack, which went straight to voicemail too.

 

"Dammit where are they? Here, I'll talk to Felix and you go ask Bob and Wade. Something weird is going on." Ethan nods, moving on to another room as Tyler dials up Felix on Skype.

 

"Hey! How's it goin' man?"

 

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if you guys had heard from Jack? Or even Mark?"

 

"Aren't they on a hiking trip or something?" Felix asks, eyebrow raised as he slips in his headphones.

 

"Yeah but, they were supposed to be back today, and we haven't heard from them at all."

 

"Oh, maybe they got caught up or something, or decided to extend their trip. I talked to them a couple days ago and they seemed to be having fun."

 

"Yeah, they called us too. Do you think something could have happened?"

 

"Bob and Wade haven't heard from them in two days." Ethan chimes in, and Tyler's heart races.

 

"Maybe you guys should go talk to the police. I'm sure they're fine though. Probably just septiplier and all that stuff, y'know." Felix smiles, and Tyler rolls his eyes laughing as he hangs up.

 

"Okay, so we should-" Tyler starts, but Ethan's phone starts to ring and he scrambles for it, looking at it with a weird stare. "What?"

 

" _Unknown number_." He sighs, answering it and putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

 

" _A raven, a plain, a child with no name, all here. Icy roads ahead, 5 days til dead, at the top of a pier_."

 

"Wh-Who is this??" Ethan yells, and Tyler approaches him quickly.

 

"Better hurry. He can only take so many photos." The female voice continues, then the line goes dead, and they both stare at each other in confusion and horror.

 

"I...I think we need to go to the station now."

 

Tyler only nodded, rushing to get his keys as his mind swims with the repetition of the message.

 

A pier.

 

A pier?

 

The mountain.

 

_But what does everything else mean?_

 

Pictures?

 

Someone is taking photos of Mark and Jack?

 

"Tyler!" Ethan yells, and he gets snapped out of his trance and shakes his head.

 

"Sorry I...let's go." He says, and they slam the door shut behind them.

 

 One thing was clear.

 

Whatever was happening...they only had 5 days to end it.

 

 

 


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking them apart was the worst idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still wanting this fic? Might take it down x.x anyways, the long awaited chapter :)

"Hello, Raven." A female voice said, much softer from the one they'd heard earlier. "Your friends called. I bet they're worried about you." She giggles, and Mark only glares at her silently, still struggling to break free of the ropes as she takes out a camera and clicks. "Oh, now that's a beautiful one. I'm sure he'll love this." She smirks, then she stands and walks over to Jack, who's returned to an unconscious state. "Oh and He's **very** photogenic when he's not awake."

 

"You leave him alone!" Mark yells, twisting his wrists over and over until he can feel them bleed. He could hear her soles clicking towards him as she looks down upon him, chuckling as she steadies her foot on his leg, digging her heel into it as he screams.

 

"You seem to think you're in charge of something here, when that just isn't the case." She says between gritted teeth, digging her heel even deeper before letting up and smiling.

 

"Please," He says breathlessly, hot tears falling from his face with the newfound pain, "let him go...keep me, do whatever you _want_ just...let him _go._ "

 

She clicks her tongue, looking up into a hole in the ceiling. "I really don't think he'd like that. I'll be sure to ask him though."

 

Mark watches as she pulls out her camera again and takes another shot of him, defeated and crying.

 

He feels weak.

 

He feels lost.

 

"Get some rest, hm? We have some very fun games for you tomorrow and we need you at full attention." She giggles, slapping his face lightly as she heads towards the door.

 

" **LET US OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"** he screams, but it falls on deaf ears as the bolt locks, and he's left alone with his thoughts and his very unconscious best friend.

 

His eyes get heavy no matter now hard he tries to stay awake, so he finally shuts his eyes, leaning up against Jack so he at least knows he's still there.

 

"We'll get out, I promise..." He mumbles, but he has no idea if he can keep it.

* * *

 

"Hi I'd like to file a missing persons report." Tyler says, and the officer gives him a questioning look. "Our friends Mark and Jack were supposed to be back this morning but they never came back, and we haven't actually heard from them in two days."

 

"They aren't answering their phones, and after I called one of them, a private number popped up and gave us some cryptic ass message we can't figure out so, can you help us?" Ethan pleaded, and the cop nodded, opening his hand for the slip of paper they'd written the riddle on.

 

Ethan bit his nails as he watched the cop eye it down then look back up at them. "I'll get someone to look at this. In the meantime, I'm going to need you two to talk to one of my detectives and tell them everything you know. Can you do that?"

 

"Yes of course, thank you so much. If it helps we can also get other friends of ours to come up here, anything that could help us locate them."

 

"That would be great, just go take a seat and I'll send my first available detective out to speak to you."

 

"Thanks." Ethan sighs, taking a seat next to Tyler and hoping for the best while he rolls his phone between his fingers nervously.

* * *

 

Jack woke up with a throbbing headache, sitting up slowly as he found himself tied to a different weight than Mark.

 

"Mark?" He croaks out, blinking his eyes in the near darkness.

 

"No Mark here." A scratchy voice says, followed by light footsteps. "We had to split you two up. He wouldn't cooperate."

 

"What? Where is he?"

 

"Somewhere safe. Don't worry. Now, shut up and stay still."

 

"No-fuck!" Jack slurs, his vision still blurry from the headache. " Where am I..."

 

"I said shut up!" The figure yelled, slamming his hands on a table in front of a disoriented Jack, making his ears ring. "Objects don't speak when spoken to."

 

Jack gulped audibly and laid his head back as a bright light shined in front of him.

 

"Now. Let's try this again. Stay. Still. I don't want to hurt you, peacock. Understand that."

 

Click.

 

The sound of the camera filled the air and made Jack's vision dark again.

 

"Good."

 

Click.

 

"Keep still."

 

Click.

 

"Just like that...you're doing so much better than your little raven was..."

 

Click.

 

All too soon, the commands and shutters lulled Jack to sleep yet again, sighing as he failed to realize the gravity of their situation.

* * *

 

In the other room, Mark was far from asleep.

 

"Take me to Jack, you bitch!" He screamed, staring into the emerald eyes of the woman before him.

 

"I told you, I don't know where your little Peacock is. For the last time Raven, just relax."

 

"FUCK YOU!!! LET US GO!!"

 

"Raven, Raven..." She tsks, pulling a syringe off the table and squirting some of the clear sedative in the air. "I _really_ didn't want to have to do this."

 

"No...no please...I'm sorry!" Mark begs, but she just shakes her head with a smirk.

 

"Smile." She says with gritted teeth, stabbing his neck and causing him to feel like he was suffocating. He gasped for air as she laughed, eventually losing it all and passing out.

"See you tomorrow, Raven. Maybe it will be a better day."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out why they were kidnapped.

"Wakey wakey peacock!" A voice calls out, and Jack jerks awake with the feeling of ice cold water on his skin. "How was your nap?"

 

"Wha?" Was all he could stutter out, blinking and shaking his head to stop the violent pounding inside of it. "Urgh..."

 

"You know, I originally only planned to kidnap Raven, but both of you? God,the cops will be all _over_ this."

 

"What do you even fuckin' wan?" Jack stumbles, wiggling to try and free himself from the rope.

 

"Well, I _want_ Mark, but I can't have that now can I? Not since _you_ do."

 

"Have Mark? What are you talkin' about?"

* * *

"You know, I've wasted a shit ton of time on looking for you." She says, and Mark cuts his eyes at her as she circles his beaten and bruised body. "Not that I personally care about anything you do. Him on the other hand..." She smirks, grabbing his face and turning it to examine it, "I can see why he loves you so much." She giggles, snatching her hand away happily.

 

"Love me? What does this have to do with Jack? Please, just let _him_ go. You can torture _me_ all you want... _please."_

 

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to execute you both, it isn't your life he wants. He wants your body," She says, running a seductive hand across his chest, "and your mind," she whispers, lips pressed close to his ear, "but most importantly, he wants your heart. He's in love with you Raven. And he's going to have you," She smirks, staring into his eyes. "Whether you want him or not."

 

Mark sat there in confusion, twitching and flinching at each little touch. In love with him? He had no idea what this person looked like, let alone who they were.

 

Maybe...he could use that to his advantage.

 

"I'd like to meet him."

* * *

 

"Try your insults, Peacock. Hit me with your gorgeous smile or your dreamy eyes. Or should I say...sexy eyes?" He says, and Jack tries to distance himself away from the anger. "You'll find that nothing you do is nearly as affective as you think."

 

"What the hell is goin' on?!?!" Jack screams, but he's silenced by a dirty hand across his lips and a sinister chuckle.

 

"God, you always were my least favorite person. I got so sick of seeing _my_ Raven draped all over you like some...lovesick child." He spits, and Jack focuses on his face in case he makes it out alive.

 

"Mark and I are jus' _friends_..." Jack mumbles nonchalantly, and he yelps when he hair is pulled and a knife is pressed to his skin.

 

"IT WAS _**SUPPOSED**_ TO BE ME! IT WAS **_ME_** HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE! I **_DESERVE_** TO BE IN YOUR PLACE!" He screams, then he drops his head down in a chuckle as he kneels to the ground. "But I guess with you dead, that won't be much of a problem."

 

"I'm not in yer way! Mark and I...we're jus' fuckin' friends! M'not stealin' him from _anyone_!"

 

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING **LIAR**!"

 

"I'M NOT LYIN'! _**PLEASE JUST LET ME GO**!" _ Jack begs, gasping for air as more pressure is applied to the knife. His captor only smiles, gripping the handle tight, and Jack gives up.

 

"I'll be sure to tell Felix you said goodbye."

 

"Felix?"

As if Jack's prayers had been answered, the door creaked open slowly, leaving him without an answer. What did Felix have to do with this?

* * *

"Your hostage wants to see you." She says, holding Mark tightly by chains behind her.

 

It was almost as if something inside him snapped. He seemed...nervous. Terrified of what Mark would think of him like this.

 

"Is-Is he with you? Did you bring him?"

 

She nods, and he stands up straight, fixing his shirt and pants as Jack catches his breath. She jerks Mark in, and his eyes immediately go to Jack, squinting as his breath catches.

 

"H-hey Raven." The guy mumbles shyly, approaching Mark as he reached out his hand. Mark turns his head away, and the man frowns. "That's okay, you'll warm up to me soon enough."

 

"Jack! Are _you_ okay??" Mark yells, and Jack nods furiously, wishing he could free himself from the chair.

 

"Yes, yes I'm fine. A bit bruised up if anythin'." He smiles, and Mark smiles back.

 

"Disgusting." The woman laughs at Jack, yanking on Mark's handcuffs in retaliation when the man stops her.

 

"Let them talk. I'm sure Jack has nothing of importence to tell." He smirks, and Jack looks into Mark's eyes, mouthing two words before they could be separated again.

 

_Stay alive._

 

Mark stiffens visibly, mouth half parted as she comes behind him, ignoring the touch of the man to his face as he mouthes back.

 

_You too._


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird. Hope you guys like interrogation rooms!

By the time the detective was ready to see Ethan and Tyler, Bob and Wade had arrived at the station for questioning as well. Oddly enough, they'd tried to contact Felix again, but he kept saying he was too busy to talk right now, or that he'd call them back later. Tyler had commented that it was weird for Felix to ignore them, even though they weren't close friends, but everyone else just shrugged it off.

 

Ethan was the first one to enter the interrogation room, the bright light shining down on him and making him feel responsible for the very crime he was reporting. The metal chair creaked as he took a seat, running thin hands through bright blue hair. He looked up nervously as a detective entered the room, her long brunette hair covering one eye as she smiles at him. 

 

"Hi, I'm detective Prince. You're...Ethan?"

 

"That's me." 

 

She chuckles quietly and takes a seat across from him, taking out a pen and paper. "Well, Ethan, I'm just here to get some information fron you. I hear your friends, Mark and Jack, they're missing?"

 

"Yeah," He sighs, twiddling his thumbs nervously, "they've been gone for about 3 or 4 days now. It's...weird. I mean, we knew they were going on a trip together but we figured they'd at least call if they got delayed."

 

"Did they? Get delayed, you think?"

 

"I...I'm not sure? I mean...it's possible they left their chargers here. They're both pretty big doofs, but it's highly unlikely. Then we got this weird phone call-"

 

"Ah, yes. I read over that and it seems to be a riddle of some sort. Do you know of anyone that may have been out to get your friends?"

 

Ethan laughs,then shrugs his shoulders. "They're youtubers.  _Anyone_ could be out to get them." 

 

"Hm. So what can you tell me about your friend, Mark?"

* * *

 

Mark twisted and turned as he was pulled away from Jack, shutting his eyes to commit his face to memory in case they tried anything. His arms felt like they could break any moment as she dragged him through halls and corridors he wasn't familiar with. Finally, they arrived back at his tiny cell, and he was forced back into a bed, cuffed tightly to it and left alone with his thoughts.

 

Well, at least he was comfortable.

 

He took a moment to think hard about the guy he'd seen with Jack.

 

Was that the voice from the intercom? The guy who was taking pictures of them?

 

If they only wanted Mark, why had they kept Jack too?

 

Jack. Mark figured Jack just wanted to go home.

 

Jack shouldn't be caught in this mess because Mark is.

 

Mark sighs, laying his head against the barren mattress, counting the cracks and stains in the ceiling as his mind wanders in and out of consciousness.

 

About an hour or so later, the door creaks open, and he hears footsteps padding across the floor. They're unfamiliar, and they're certainly not the high heels of a monster.

 

"H-hi Raven." Comes a quiet voice, much less authoritative up close. He shuts his eyes, even as he feels a weight on top of him, and even as rough pads brush across his cheeks. "Please look at me. I-I'm sorry."

 

Mark remains silent, his eyes still screwed shut as he blocks out the voice he hopes is only in his head.

 

He does well, until he feels his eyes burning, screaming loudly as he opens them to get a blurry image of a bucket and...is that hot water???

 

He pulls and tugs on his restraints as the flow of scalding water lets up, his sight barely hanging on as he tries to furiously blink it away. "Good, now your eyes are open."

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??" He demands, shaking his head as much as possible to try to salvage some of his eyesight.

 

"Why do you like Peacock better than me?" The voice mumbles, and Mark gasps for air as he coughs water from his lungs.

 

"Fu-peacock? You mean Jack? I don't even know you!"

 

"Yes you do." His captor says through gritted teeth, digging his nails into Mark's chest. "We met at PAX, remember? You said you liked my sweater."

 

"I-I don't-"

 

"I wanted to talk to you more, but you had... _other plans,_ with  _him._ I don't see why you like him so much. He's nothing special."

 

"What the hell are you talking about???" Mark spits, but the guy just grinds his nails into his chest harder, using all of his upper body strength to push down. "AAAARGH FUCK!" 

 

"You know, for a straight man, you sure do talk about him alot. What about him  _intrigues_ you, hm? What's so special about  _Jack?_ "

 

"Please-"

 

"Nothing," The voice says, then he leans into the sunlight enough for Mark to see his face, partially scarred up and tanned, a sinister smile there permanently. A shiver runs down Mark's spine as their lips barely touch, and Mark can swear he feels blood drip. "That's what." 

 

"W-what-"

 

"Happened to my face? Well," The guy chuckles, getting off of Mark and stalking to the other side of the room to grab an object Mark can't see. He can only assume it's a camera. "Why don't we save that until we're better acquainted. But, for now, say cheese." 

 

Mark sighs against the bed, fighting tears back as he catches his breath, vision burned and blurry as he relents. "Cheese."

 

"Good boy."

* * *

"He's very headstrong, resilient. He does what he needs to. He's not easily broken down."

 

"Does he have any specific traits? Anything that could help us find him quicker?"

 

Ethan shrugged, at a loss for words as he shakes his head. "He donates to charity but, I doubt that helps."

 

"It definitely does. We can find out what charities he's donated to and interview people there. What about Jack?"

 

"I...I just met Jack recently so I don't know him very well." Ethan replies, but then he looks down and plays with his fingernails. "But...our friend Felix may be able to help out with that. He won't answer our calls, but...maybe he will answer yours." 

 

The detective nods with a smile, giving him her pad of paper to write the number on. "Of course, it's worth a shot."

 


	5. Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come to light.

Felix was pacing the floor as the phone rang. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell the truth, the police would arrest him for sure. His cell phone had been ringing off the charts since his Skype conversation with Ethan and Tyler, but he didn't dare answer. Lives were at stake.

 

So he finally sat down on the floor, head against the wall as he took deep breaths. The phone continued ringing, and ringing, and tears began to stream down his face.

 

He never agreed to this.

 

He never agreed to murder.

* * *

 

"Your friend isn't picking up. We will try again later after we get all of you interviewed." The cop says, and Ethan nods, deep in thought as the detective motions towards Tyler.

 

"Your turn."

 

He smiles softly, patting Ethan's back, and heads towards the interrogation room.

 

"So, tell me about your relationship with the victims."

 

Tyler winced at the use of the word, it held so much meaning he wasn't quite ready to accept yet. He sighed balefully and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mark and I go way back. We've known each other since the third grade. He's like...my best friend. As far as Jack, I only met him recently in...2015? It was at a convention that Mark dragged Ethan and I to. He was really excited to meet Jack, but they got along instantly so it wasn't really a problem. Ever since then they've gotten along just as good as Mark and I did, like family."

 

"Was there ever any...rivalry between the two of them? Anything that would make one of them jealous or angry?"

 

Tyler could guess what he was saying, but he brushed it off and answered. "No...I mean there was a ship between them that made their friendships falter a little but, nothing that would force them to hate each other."

 

"A ship?"

 

"Yeah, like their fans would insinuate that they were in a relationship. It was called...Septiplier I think? There's like an entire fanbase dedicated to their fake relationship and their real friendship. It's pretty weird if you ask me, people will pair off anyone."

 

"Did either of them seem especially off put by the rumours?"

 

"I mean...Jack seemed like it was getting to him a bit near the end but, Mark didn't seem like he minded too much."

 

"Was it possible that Mark had real feelings for Jack?"

 

"What? No. No way, it was just...like a joke. Besides, both of them have girlfriends now. It'd be insane if Mark was interested in him."

 

"Hm. We will have to look into this...ship you're referring to. Maybe some people from that fan base can tell us something."

 

"O-our friend, well, Mark's friend, Felix is like the head of that ship."

 

"Did he tell people that they were dating?"

 

"No but, he kept insinuating they were into each other as a joke. Which, in their defense, they _were_ pretty affectionate the first couple years they were friends."

 

"And now?"

 

Tyler shrugged, resting his elbows on the cold table. "Now, not so much."

* * *

"I don't see why you won't just give in, Raven."  The disfigured man says, leaning down over Mark's barely consciois body. He hasn't eaten in days, and he's only sustaining himself on water and pills, Which can't be good for his system. "All I want to do is love you."

 

"Some," He's interrupted by a coughing fit, and the man pats his chest. "Some good lover you are."

 

He chuckles above Mark then leans down, placing a chaste kiss to his lips he tries his best to avoid. "I can be one, if you want me to show you."

 

"Over your dead body." Mark spits in anger, and the man only smiles as he idly runs his hand across his naked torso.

 

"Raven, Raven, why are you so hostile towards me? I figured you'd be happy that I went out of my way to see you."

 

"Happy? FUCK-" The man clamps his hand over Mark's mouth and shushes him, leaning slightly to the side of the bed to grab a syringe.

 

"Now, you don't want me to use this, do you? I want us to talk face to face." He whispers as Mark struggles, grunting and groaning in discomfort. "Why can't you be a good little hostage like your boyfriend? He's not even resisting anymore. Looks like we broke him."

 

_Broke him?_ Mark thinks, and his heart races as he panics. Jack is strong, he will be okay. Mark just needs to find a way out of here. He relaxes his body and opens his eyes, watching as his captor tilts his head at his calm demeanor. _Jack is fine._

 

* * *

 

Jack is not fine. His entire body is going into panic mode with how long they'll be down here. His head is throbbing and he's dying of hunger. He just hopes that Mark is okay.

 

The girl from his nightmares has finally left him alone for a bit to collect his thoughts, and he can only imagine she's gone off somewhere to torture Mark.

 

_God he hoped Mark was okay._

 

He relaxes his head on the back of the chair, breathing softly as tears begin to roll down his face, and at this point he's got no idea why he's crying. "We'll be okay, Mark... _just hold on._ "

 

He continues to chant that as his eyes close from exhaustion, and he hopes that after a few hours rest he can even wake up again.

 


	6. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark wake up face to face. Time to make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the delay of this chapter. I'm working on the Ocean Eyes series, so these fics became irregularly updated. Hope you enjoy this one.

Mark blinks his eyes meekly, rolling his neck a bit as he breathes. As his lashes flutter, he locks onto blown out irises, and he smiles despite the circumstances. "Jack."

   


"I've been watchin' you sleep for awhile now." He grins, reaching out a hand to meet with Mark's. "I was startin' to believe you wouldn't wake up."

   


"Of course I did...how are you?"

   


"I'm...as good as I can be. I dunno why they have us face to face. How are you?"

   


Mark sighs, lying his head back. "In pain, emotionally exhausted. Concerned." He muses, gripping Jack's hand as tight as he can.

   


"I hope they find us soon...are people even...lookin' fer us?"

   


"Of course they are. Of course they are, don't--you have nothing to worry about." Jack smiles halfheartedly at the reassurance, but his brain is still throbbing and racing.

   


"God...my head hurts so fuckin' bad..."

   


"I know. We're gonna get help soon, just hold on. I'm glad we can see each other, at least. It's hell not knowing what those assholes are doing to you."

   


"Likewise..."

   


Mark looks down, huffing. "I'm sorry."

   


"Fer what?"

   


"Getting' us into this. This is...one of my fans..."

   


"Hey...hey. This isn't yer fault. You didn't ask to be handsome, nor did you beg them to kidnap us."

   


"But...it should have never been you, it should've just been me, and I--"

   


"Am lucky to have me here and that we're still alive. I would lose my _shit_ if you'd been kidnapped and I had no idea what was goin' on...it's better this way...you aren't alone."

   


"You're right...I'm with you."

   


"Ugh, save it for the cameras." Their captor says, rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind him. "You two really fucking sicken me, sometimes." He drags a chair across the floor and stares at them, arms crossed across his chest with his ragged face on full display.

   


"Why don't you leave us alone?" Mark says quietly, and their captor grabs his chin, growling.

   


"Because you don't _tell_ me what to do, Raven. Don't make me kill your little Peacock here. That's the name she gave you, right?"

* * *

   


"Fuck you."  


  


Their captor shrugs, chuckling, then he presses a rough kiss to Mark's lips, and Jack is helpless in trying to stop him.  


  


It was at that point he realizes...they are helpless.  


  


So he screams, piercing and high, which earns him a slap. "Seems you can't behave around each other. You were doing so much better apart. Oh, and it's almost photo time anyways. Let's go, Peacock." He pulls out a needle, flicking it once and then injecting it into Jack.  


* * *

Mark watches as he fights until his body goes limp, and he is helpless to try and stop him.  


  


It was at that point Mark realizes...they are helpless.  


  


So he tugs on his restraints, growling low in his throat as their captor drags Jack's unconscious body away, sobbing as he disappears behind the door, and leaving Mark alone once again.  


   



	7. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops are on their way, but will they arrive in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry guys!

"We have a lead on those two missing boys, chief."

 

The cop leans on the glass, watching as their top detective interviews one of the men. "What kind of lead?"

 

"Their location has been linked in some sort of chat, it seems. Here's the log."

 

He takes the sheet of paper, scrolling down the page with hardened eyes. No matter how many years he'd fought crime, things like this always sickened him. "They're going to execute them live in 8 hours. We gotta go."

 

"We've already sent a unit out, sir, now all we can do is wait."

 

"Wait my ass, we're gonna find those sons of bitches and bring them in." He huffs, glancing back into the interrogation room. "They can handle it from here."

 

"Are you sure, boss?"

 

"I'm sure. Let's go."

 

He nods in response, taking one last glance at the guy in the interrogation room, then following his boss through the front doors.


	8. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the real victim here?

"You know Raven...I could have killed you hours ago. I don't need you anymore..." He whispers, straddling Mark as he whispers in his ear. "I've already had you  _all_ the ways I want you..."

 

"Get the  _fuck_ off of me. Where is Jack?"

 

"Shh...your little peacock has lost all his feathers...he's not so beautiful anymore."

 

"What the fuck did you--" He tries to scream, but the gag in his mouth it making it hard to breathe. He fights, tugs, and pulls, right up until his vision goes hazy, and his eyes shut on their own.

 

"You'll find out soon enough...sleep tight Raven."

 

* * *

"I bet he's asking about you right now." She laughs, taking the electric razor to his hair once more, cackling. "My mom said that they were talking to your friends...I can't believe Felix let us talk him into selling you out! A stupid boy, he was."

 

Jack's unconscious body lay against her, sullen and lifeless as she takes another lump of his hair and throws it to the ground. Personally, she doesn't understand it, but it keeps her busy. "You know, you're no fun when you're unconscious. Can't wait until you--" A thump startles her, causing her to stand up and immediately go to the door. Peeking down the hallway is her partner in crime. "Did you hear that?"

 

"Yeah...just stay low and stay silent. I'm sure it's nothing."

 

She nods to him, then returns the room and picks up her clippers with a feeling of uncertainty settling in her stomach.

 

What an awful feeling.

* * *

"We're here. What do we do?"

 

"Get in there any way you can. We don't have long until they find out we're here and a hostage situation occurs." He demands, glancing around at his backup to see his detective making a phone call. "What are you doing detective?"

 

She mumbles something to the person on the phone then quickly puts it away, stoic look on her face. "Nothing. Checking on my children is all. What's happening?"

 

He grunts and motions towards the mountain top warehouse in front of them. "The suspects are holding them in there. Gotta find a way in that won't damn near kill all my men."

 

"What about that little side entrance there?" She points, and he holds up his binoculars to see it. "I'm sure they're towards the front of the warehouse, so they won't hear you come in that way."

 

"Hm. Good idea, detective." He agrees, and she gives him a small smile in response. He sighs and gives his men command to come through that door, but he makes sure he keeps a close eye on them.

* * *

"You heard him, let's move." 

 

All the officers agree, taking their places as two of them break down the door as people pour in.

 

He hopes this works.

 

He hopes noone gets hurt.

 

He hopes they didn't lie.

* * *

"My mom said that they're coming in from the side. Her boss put Henry in charge of everyone, so they'll probably be moving slow. What do you wanna do?"

 

He squints, rubbing the damaged side of his face slowly. "This is the most tiring thing I've ever done a day in my life."

 

"So? Can we finally fucking kill them? You got what you wanted, Pierce, now it's my turn."

 

"I didn't promise you a damn thing!" He shouts, holding his knife up to her neck in frustration. "And I will not hesitate to end you first. After all, you and Jack...are pretty expendable now."

 

Her face mirrors shock and betrayal as she squints her eyes. "You lying bastard."

 

"Lying?" He laughs, walking towards her with the knife to make her back up. "I never told you you wouldn't die in the process. After all, I did all of this for Mark. Are you Mark? I thought not. Every single thing, every single detail in this plan, I made. So fuck your self righteousness to tell me what to--" A shot catches her off guard as she watches him gasp and fall to the ground. She makes eye contact with the gunman, and immediately a grin spreads onto her face. She runs towards him, arms wide open, and wraps them around him.

 

"Thank god...what took you so long?"

 

"I got caught up with the chief. Your mother convinced him to send us in the through the side entrance, slowed us down. You've gotta go. Now."

 

She laughs, softly, as she hears the movement of chairs and gasps of various men. "I can't."

 

"What? Of course you can, your mother is waiting on you at the bottom of the mountain. It's over now. We can go home."

 

She shakes her head, grabbing onto both of his hands, smiling. "I can't. This...this was exhilarating...perfect. I want to do this again."

 

"Wha--"

 

"We found em!" Someone yells, making Henry flinch.

 

"Get em down to the ambulances!" He screams, then he turns back towards her. "I can't just let you...go."

 

"You have to. You'll lose your job if I stay. They know I'm an accomplice. It's over."

 

"But--"

 

"Please don't." She whispers, then she kisses him, chastely, and lets him go. "I promise I'll be in touch."

 

"Your mother will look for you. She will find you."

 

She nods, grinning happily as she turns away. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Mark wakes up in a haze, surrounded by whiteness. "Wh--"

 

"Shh...sir I need you to stay still," He hears a soft voice say, which makes him sit up even quicker as pain shoots through him.

 

"Fuck..." He mumbles, and she tries to push him back down but he snatches away when he sees what's next to him. "Jack?"

 

"Your friend is fine, sir. He just...won't be awake for a good while. Now please, lay down--"

 

"Jack! Jack!!!!" He screams, fighting who he thinks is their captor, in his mind. She calls for backup, to help restrain him, but nothing works.

 

Eventually, he feels a slight pinch to his skin, and his eyes get drowsy again, and he blinks slowly. "Jack...I'll save you..."

 

Jack, even while unconscious, hears that soft plea, and smiles to himself in his mind. _"I'll save you too..."_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
